tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Treasure (DVD)
Thomas and the Treasure is a US and Nordic DVD with the US release featuring two ninth series and four tenth series episodes narrated by Michael Brandon and two songs. The Scandinavian and Finnish releases feature seven tenth series episodes. It was renamed Thomas and the Treasure Chest for the Danish release and Thomas' Treasure Quest for the Finnish release. It was released as a VCD under the title, Thomas and the Treasure and Other Adventures for Malaysian audiences featuring four tenth season episodes. It was released under the title Fantasy Island for Brazilian audiences. It was released under the name Thomas and Friends - Volume 46 for Thai audiences, followed by the forty-seventh volume, Hide and Peep. Description US ALL ABOARD! When Salty tells a story about a lost pirate treasure on the Island of Sodor, Thomas sets out to discover if it's really true! Meanwhile, Dennis, a new Diesel engine, is playing tricks, and Henry tries to prove he is the strongest engine on the Island of Sodor. NOR/FIN/SWE/DEN ﻿ALL ﻿ABOARD! When Salty tells a story about some pirates who have hidden a treasure on Sodor, Thomas goes to find it. Meanwhile, Dennis, the new Diesel engine, is up to his tricks, while that he is the island's strongest engine. Malaysia Thomas, the small, mischievous engine lives with all of his friends on the Island of Sodor. They all happily work together on the railway. However, not everything goes well all the time and the little blue engine often has to face a lot of unexpected problems. In the end, they can usually congratulate each other on being Really Useful Engines. Episodes US # Thomas and the Treasure # Duncan's Bluff # Skarloey the Brave # Big Strong Henry # Thomas' Day Off # Seeing the Sights Sweden # Big Strong Henry # A Messy Day # Duncan Bluffs # Thomas and the Treasure # Slowly, but Surely # Second Best # The Big Day Denmark # Big Strong Henry # Edward Takes Matters Into His Own Hands # Duncan's Bluff # Thomas and the Treasure Chest # The Green Controller # James and the Poster Locomotive # Thomas and Skarloey's Large Excursion Finland # Henry, the Power in the Locomotive # Edward and Rocky # Duncan Cheats # Thomas Treasure Quest # Assisting Inspector # James Wishes to be Number One # Skarloey is a Big Day Norway # Big, Strong Henry # New-fangled Nonsense # Duncan Cheats # Thomas and the Treasure # Boss for a Day # James is Second Best # The Big Day Out Malaysia/Thailand # Thomas and the Treasure # The Green Controller # James the Second Best # Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out Poland # Thomas and the Treasure # Edward and the New Crane # Thomas and the Birthday Delivery # The Green Controller # James the Second Best # Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out Brazil # Thomas and the Treasure # Thomas and the Birthday Mail Songs # Strength # Engine Roll Call Bonus features * Two sing-along songs * Coloring sheet * Character Cube from Thomas and the Jet Engine Trivia * The sole two ninth series episodes on this DVD, Thomas' Day Off and Skarloey the Brave, are the only episodes on the UK DVD The Spirit of Sodor that were not also previously on Thomas and the Toy Workshop. * The original release date for the Norwegian DVD was 1st June 2011, but it was pushed forward to 25th May. * Free "Dinosaur Train" stickers were included with the Norwegian DVD. * This is the first US DVD to use the 2008 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. Goofs * ﻿The ﻿description on the Nordic releases implies that the ninth series episode, Thomas' Day Off will be included, as Dennis is mentioned. However, said episode was only included on the US release. * Michael Angelis is credited on the Nordic releases in the opening. * On the main menu of the Nordic releases, part of James' tender is seen in the background behind the skull. * The Norwegian back cover has the Danish logo. * On the DVD cover, Annie and Clarabel are painted red, and their roofs are black instead of grey. DVD Packs US * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks * Thomas and the Treasure and Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories 2 pack * Thomas and the Treasure and Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Double Feature pl:Tomek i Skarb (DVD) Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases Category:Collector's Edition DVDs Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases